Relationship System
When fighting against enemies and working towards the same goals, Party members begin to grow closer and work better when facing those foes. Whether a friendly rivalry forms between two soldiers, Brothers grow apart, or a romantic bond blooms with a wizard and a ranger. These relationships are apparent and exist everywhere. This system allows players to grow together through their actions and adventures and learn to more accurately support one another. This system is optional for DM's and requires a lot of work on their part, so it does not have to be utilized. RELATIONSHIPS All Creatures tend to begin as indifferent towards one another. This indifference may cause some to wish to know another person more, or it may cause a person to wish to not interact with the person whatsoever. Improving your relationship with allies is important because it allows the use of special abilities, and makes you a much more tightly knit team. Each character starts out with a 50% relationship status towards the other character, however, NPC's and players start with different attitudes based on background information or typical disposition towards the character based on race or other modifiers. When a character does an action to another character that impacts them in a positive or negative way, they can gain or lose a percentage point. When they are influenced, the NPC can gain or lose a percentage point. Everything is determined by the DM. Whenever you reach a new level of friendship, so long as your ally has reached that level of friendship as well. You gain whatever benefits are listed in on the chart below. If something happens to change this and the percentage drops below what is needed for that benefit, you lose the benefit. If it raises past however you retain it until it may drop again. HATEFUL Creatures hateful towards one another wish for nothing more than the creature or object of their ire to be dead and gone. It takes time to hold this much contempt for creatures, though it still can pay off when it comes to battle. Creatures who are at the Hateful percentage gain the HATRED ability. HATRED: So long as you are within 30 feet of the object of your hatred, you are angry and focused on that creature, wanting to bring nothing but death and misfortune to it. You gain a +2 bonus to all attack and damage rolls as well as on fortitude saving throws, however you take a -8 penalty on all D20 rolls involving mental scores. HOSTILE Hostile creatures are unfriendly and are prone to attack. They have been provoked in some way, or are naturally just always pissed off. Hostile creatures are likely to attack and rarely ever accept any offerings of peace other than anything they themselves may offer, if anything. Hostile Creatures gain no additional benefits. UNFRIENDLY Unfriendly creatures do not like your presence. Whether it's because you had wronged them in the past, or they're generally just grumpy, Unfriendly creatures usually don't want to socialize with or aid creatures they feel this way towards. Unfriendly creatures gain no additional benefits. INDIFFERENT Indifferent creatures usually don't care either way. They either haven't known you long enough to form an emotional bond, just don't care, or maybe they haven't even noticed you yet. Many creatures are indifferent to the others they see all day and remain so unless something changes that viewpoint. Indifferent creatures gain no additional benefits. ACQUAINTANCE An Acquaintance isn't quite a friend, but you've met them on more than one occasion and you are on rather good terms. Though you wouldn't necessarily fight to protect one another, you may watch eachother's backs or attempt to keep them alive in a combat situation more than you would someone else. Acquaintance creatures gain no additional Benefits. FRIENDLY A friendly creature is one you are close to. You have dealt with this person often, or the times you did the both of you enjoyed the company and you work together well. At this point you have bonded with an ally enough to want to keep them safe and they keep you safe as well, It also may be a term of superior, mutual respect for one another. Friendly Creatures gain the Minor Benefit title. MINOR BENEFIT A minor benefit is a title that can be equipped. Use the rules for minor titles located in the title system to flesh it out. It should fit a theme for each character. Bonuses it could grant could be +1 to attack rolls, armor class, CMB, CMD, +2 to a skill check.... ECT. These titles only work when within 30 feet of the ally. Creatures such as Eidolons, mindless creatures, summoned creatures and the like cannot ever possess these. LOYAL A loyal friend is one you've had for some time and you've grown to be quite fond of one another. You may fight back to back in dire scenarios and you always look out for one another, never putting yourself before them, and they, the same with you. Being a loyal friend means never betraying them. Loyal Creatures gain the Moderate Benefit title. MODERATE BENEFIT A moderate benefit is a title that can be equipped. Use the rules for moderate titles located in the title system to flesh it out. It should fit a theme for each character. Bonuses it could grant could be A feat one of the characters has, a +2-+4 to attack rolls against some creature. A bonus to armor class or movement while around that ally. Creatures such as Eidolons, mindless creatures, summoned creatures and the like cannot ever possess these. UNWAVERING An unwavering friend is one that will never leave you no matter what. No matter what you've done he will stick by your side and believe in you. You have each other's backs, and you would gladly take a bullet for that friend. You cherish both of your lives equally and would be devastated if that life was lost. Unwavering Creatures gain the Major Benefit title. MAJOR BENEFIT A major benefit is a title that can be equipped. Use the rules for major titles located in the title system to flesh it out. It should fit a theme for each character. Bonuses it could grant could be A feat one of the characters has, a bonus to attack rolls equal to that character's strength modifier or Dexterity modifier, or some similar bonus. Creatures such as Eidolons, mindless creatures, summoned creatures and the like cannot ever possess these. TAG TEAM TECHNIQUES When you learn to work alongside your allies, you become aware that you can work together to cause greater harm to your foes. You learn to synchronize movements swiftly and without mention. You gain the ability to learn Tag Team Techniques. A Tag Team technique is a technique that every character of every class can learn to utilize. A Tag team Technique is learned the same way as a normal technique, and Monsters can select a tag team Technique in place of a Monster Technique when they're granted them as part of their class. Otherwise they can spend mana to learn them as well. A Tag team technique can be learned with any weapon, however once learned for that weapon, it can only be performed with weapons of that category unless you learn it again. To use a Tag Team Technique, both you and your ally must use it at the same time, both of you spending the same number of actions and technique slots to perform it. Both allies must know the technique, and allies must be at least on Friendly terms with one another. For every two steps above Friendly you and your ally are, you gain a +1 bonus to attack and damage rolls. (See ROMANTIC RELATIONSHIPS for a larger chart). Each ally uses the bonus of their highest relationship status if there is more than one ally in the tag team attack. If there is a saving throw to the technique, whichever of the allies possesses the highest Save DC uses that as everyone's DC. If you have an ability that would raise the DC, it is applied, even if you are not the one who's DC is being used. The maximum number of people participating in the attack is listed in the technique's description under the Team Techniques" section. ROMANTIC RELATIONSHIPS Not all Relationships end in a friendship of course. Some become worse, while others bring people even closer together. A romantic relationship can bloom between characters for a number of reasons and at any time, however only once they've reached 100% on the Friendship char in the Relationship system can they begin down the path of romantic enlightenment. Once a character reaches 100% with another, they can choose to enter a romantic relationship with that person to gain further benefits when working alongside that ally. These benefits are gained when you reach the percentage, and as with the others they are lost if you drop below the percentage needed. The abilities granted from a loving relationship can strengthen your abilities and even grant a final, Epic title to better signify your love. Unlike with the Friendship chart, you can only have one character who is in a Romantic Relationship with you. These can be switched to another, however when you do so the other partner's percentage resets to 100%. CLOSE A close ally has transcended the normal bond between friends and now holds you dear in their heart for more than just friendly reasons. They feel a flutter in their hearts when their ally is around and always wish to be near them A Close Romantic Ally gains a Minor Benefit Increase. The Minor Benefit granted by that ally, if it was a skill benefit, the bonus increases by +2, if it was a once per day benefit, you gain 1 additional use, if the benefit granted was to armor class or attack and damage rolls, it increases by +1. if it was saving throw dependant the save increases by +1. If a title contains all of these, choose one to upgrade. If none of the above the DM will grant a specific benefit increase for that title. If none of the above the DM will grant a specific benefit increase for that title. SMITTEN Growing even closer, your ally always has you on their mind and you think of them non-stop. You use this devotion to one another to drive your party onward to victory. A Smitten Romantic ally gains no benefits. LOVING You care for one another in the best possible ways, and even the little flaws of the person aren't anything that would bother you. You goad and tease each other, but always in fairness and fun. A Loving romantic ally gains a Moderate Benefit Increase. The Moderate Benefit granted by that ally, if it was a skill benefit, the bonus increases by +4, if it was a once per day benefit, you gain 1 additional use, if the benefit granted was to armor class or attack and damage rolls, it increases by +2, if it was saving throw dependant the save increases by +2. If a title contains all of these, choose one to upgrade. If none of the above the DM will grant a specific benefit increase for that title. ENAMORED Enamored allies hold you within their hearts to such a level that they are willing to sacrifice not only their heart, but their soul to keep you from harm's way. Though you may occasionally fight, it's only temporary and you always come back to one another with an apology. Enamored allies gain no additional Benefits. INSEPARABLE Inseparable allies do not like to leave each other's sides as they want to be with one another always. They love the time they spend together and want nothing more than to spend that time together again and again. Inseparable allies gain aMajor benefit Increase, the Major Benefit granted by that ally, if it was a skill benefit, the bonus increases by +6, if it was a once per day benefit, you gain 1 additional use, if the benefit granted was to armor class or attack and damage rolls, it increases by half again as much, if it was saving throw dependant the save increases by half again as much. If a title contains all of these, choose one to upgrade. If none of the above the DM will grant a specific benefit increase for that title. NIRVANA Reaching a point of romantic enlightenment, a creature that reaches Nirvana with another becomes aware of their partner's very being in this universe and the two reach a new level of understanding. Creatures who have reached Nirvana gain a new title from their lover. This title should represent something magnificent between the characters and should be fittingly powerful. Bonuses could include the use of spells or techniques from one creature to another, or a powerful passive skill. RELATIONSHIP FEATS The Relationship system is a strange and somewhat complicated one that takes a lot of DM work and preparation, and doesn't work in everyone's campaign. However for those of you who do want to, here are some optional feats that cater to the Relationship system. Bodyguard Girl I'd guard your body any day, know what I mean Ehh? Ehh? Ahhh you don't get it. You can occupy the same area as any ally who is up to one size category larger than you. While standing in the same area, you may protect them from harm. You grant them any bonus to armor class you gain from a shield (Or Shield Spell) while sharing that space. Improved Bodyguard While using the bodyguard feat, your ally also gains any armor bonus (Or from mage armor) to armor class from you may currently possess. Greater Bodyguard While using the Bodyguard feat, you also grant your ally any deflection bonuses to armor class you may possess. Collaborative Flanking Grab em by their meaty flanks and toss them into the waiting sea! Select an ally who is at least "Friendly" to you. You gain an additional +2 bonus to attack rolls when flanking with that ally. Collaborative Magic Magic is best performed in pairs. Imagine if the magician had to saw himself in half instead of his assistant? Entertaining yes but not very effective! At the beginning of a day when preparing spells, you and an ally who is both "Friendly" and possesses "Magic's Embrace" can choose to sacrifice a spell from their known spells to allow the other caster to utilize it. For example if a cleric and a wizard both had these, the Cleric could prepare Fireball while the Eizard prepares Cure critical wounds. These spells must be of a spell level you can perform, and you can only choose to trade one a day. Hive Mind When you take this feat select a single ally who is "Friendly". While within 30 feet of that ally you gain a +3 bonus to perception checks. Familial Red String Your family ties run deep. You have found the one you are bound to, and from it our family has prospered. If you have had children with the one whom you share the red string of fate, your children gain the benefits of the feat as well without needing to take the feat. Fierce Rivalry Anything you can do I can do better. When you select this feat, select one ally who is "Loyal" or better. Whenever that ally performs a technique or casts a spell, the next spell or technique you perform has either a +1 bonus to it's save DC or it's attack roll. This only works if you perform the technique in the round after the ally has done so. Metamagic Teamwork In Mobas you get nothing but assists, but my god are you amazing at it. By spending a full round action, you can apply a meta magic feat that you possess to an ally's technique or spell. You must also sacrifice a number of technique slots, or a spell of the proper spell slot level to use this ability. Your ally must utilize the technique within the round or it is lost. Polygamous ''' You can possess two love interests instead of one. You can gain benefits from both of them normally. '''Red String of fate Select an ally who is "Loyal" or better. That ally can be any distance from you and your titles from them still work. Star Crossed Lover Once per day you can choose a title that your Romantic Relationship partner who is at least "Smitten" has and use it yourself. This title must be one that has a limited number of uses per day. The ally still possesses their use of that title for the day. Eternal Love Choose a romantic ally whom you have the Starcrossed Lover feat for. While within 30 feet you gain the Blind sense ability out to 60 feet. Melded Souls When your ally whom is the same you have the Eternal Love feat for, takes damage, ability damage, or a status ailment, if you are within 100 feet of that ally you can choose to take it instead. Any ability you possess that would lessen or negate the damage that would be dealt to you instead cannot be activated and you take the full amount of damage that was intended for the target. Tactical Genius When you select this feat you must select a teamwork feat and an ally who is "Friendly". When fighting alongside that ally, you can grant him the teamwork feat as a free action. He retains this feat for the remainder of the encounter. Tag-Team Champion When performing a tag team technique, you gain a +1 bonus to the caster level of the technique, this increases the damage or ability of the technique even if it would be over the usual maximum (max of 10d6 would be 11d6 with this).